


Grover Underwood

by nnneptunee



Series: One shots for Percy Jackson characters [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnneptunee/pseuds/nnneptunee
Summary: AHH! sorry everyone i suck at summaries.
Relationships: Grover Underwood/Reader
Series: One shots for Percy Jackson characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211318





	Grover Underwood

y/n= your name

h/c= your hair color

y/n/n= your nickname

e/c= your eye color

y/l/n= your last name

\----------

You held your daggers in your hands, this was it. The final battle with Kronos. Currently you were fighting with nature spirits, Grover was by your side. He was fighting amazingly. You didn't realize when you separated from Grover but it didn't matter, you were starting to get tired. Your daggers felt extremely heavy in your hands. You kept stabbing and swinging your daggers around. The monster had become weak, the other nature spirits told you to go help your friends, you ran towards Annabeth, she was fighting very hard, her injured shoulder slowed her down a bit. It wasn't that bad but she should have been resting. You were going to her side when you were stopped. In front of you stood a demigod, not one that you knew very well, but they had stayed at camp half blood along with you. 

"Well, hello" he said with a crooked grin. You slowly backed away, you didn't want to get involved in another fight. As you back away your eyes searched for Grover in the crowd. You quickly spotted him, Grover was getting tired. He looked like he might fall. You wanted to run to him, the only way to get there though was to fight this demigod. You put your daggers back in there holsters and pulled out your sword. The sword felt just right in your hand. You felt a surge of power and determination run through your veins as you looked around the battle. 

The demigod had fear and determination in his eyes. He also looked tired, his light brown hair was all over the place, his skin was dirty. His clothes were torn, his sword had dried blood on the blade. You gripped the sword in your hand and swung at him. He quickly deflected the hit, he swung his sword at your shoulder. The sword missed your shoulder, it barely missed it. When you made eye contact with him his eyes looked fearful. You took this opportunity, you swung for his ankle. The sword touched the skin before he could move out of the way. It broke the skin, there was a little blood, not too much too damage but it was there. While you were focused on the blood on his ankle, he swung again. This time he managed to hit your arm. The blade grazed the skin. The skin broke, the blood trickled down your wrists. 

You ignored the warm blood trickling down your wrists. You kept swinging at him, at one point you cut the skin on his back, the blood seeped into his shirt and down onto the floor. The demigod looked tired, you kept fighting. You had to get to Grover. Your eyes searched for Grover in the crowd, he looked more tired. He was fighting so hard. This sent desperation and determination to flood your veins. You grabbed the sword and swung at the enemy demigod, you hit him on the shoulder. He let out a pained chuckle. 

"You are the one dating the satyr aren't you? The one named Grover?" He stared into your eyes as he said this, anger flooded your system. The only thing on your mind now was Grover and getting to him. You looked at the demigod who had blood running down his shirt sleeve, his armor and clothes were getting stained with his blood now. He let out another short chuckle. 

"Hit a nerve?" He asked, now he was looking directly at Grover. Without even thinking you swung at him again. This time the sword hit him directly in shoulder. You swung again and hit him in the gap of his armor, in the stomach. He let out a pained grunt. His gaze was now focused on you and not Grover. You couldn't help smile as the demigod laid on the floor. You set your sword down. You started to make the weeds in the grass wrap around his ankles and wrists. You pulled his sword out of his hand as the last weed wrapped around his wrist. He gave you a smile, he had tears welled in his eyes, he didn't look pained, he looked relieved. Before you left he spoke. 

"Thank you for saving me, i'm free now" he let out a giant smile as you turned around. You heard him yell behind you "Thank you y/n thank you thank you" he let a relieved sigh as you walked away. You turned around and placed some nectar next to him, you loosened the weeds a little so he could grab it. He gave you a smile but pushed the nectar away. 

"The only way I'll be free is if I'm dead. Leave me here the flowers are beautiful." With tears threatening to fall out of your eyes you picked up the nectar and walked away.

Your eyes searched for Grover in the crowd. When you finally found him you wasted no time and ran towards him. The sword in your hand felt heavy. As you ran towards Grover he caught your gaze and gave you the biggest smile. When you reached him you gave him the biggest hug. He pulled you into him tighter. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Without even thinking you leaned in and pulled him down for a kiss. It was like fireworks had gone off. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away. 

"I missed you sunshine, but we have a war to win," he pulled you down for another kiss and with that you went off and fought together. 

\---------  
thank you so much for reading this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is the first ever story I have written. This has one shots for a lot of the Percy Jackson characters. Some of them might be quick little stories other ones might be way longer. I hope you enjoy though. If you have any request for a character please let me know.  
> I originally wrote this story on somewhere else so if you see it there IT IS MINE.  
> Please don't take my work without permission :)


End file.
